Bittersweet Confession
by Kyle-Neko
Summary: Para poder decir lo que sentía no era bueno y menos con tantos "obstáculos"


_**Nota: Ni HTF ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia.**_

 **Bittersweet Confession**

" **En base a mi experiencia observándola...es una tonta..."**

─ ¿Te gusta? ─Casi se atraganto al escuchar a Shifty decir aquello mirándolo de manera des aprobatoria.

─ ¡NO! ─Al cuerno la discreción, todos lo miraron mal y la pelirroja no fue la excepción.

Se levantó saliendo de la cafetería caminando rápido, ella lo había mirado con sus enormes ojos..." _que escalofrió_ " dijo su mente.

Lifty, el gemelo tonto, lento emocionalmente, caprichudo y falto de inteligencia. Si así era considerado hasta por su sombra.

Suspiro cuando estuvo seguro de estar en soledad sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando el cielo que pocas veces admiraba.

─ Rojos... ─farfullo por pura casualidad dándose cuenta inmediatamente a quien se refería comenzando arrancar el pasto molesto.

─ ¡Detente! ─

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa voz tímida, dulzona. Dejo las manos quietas después de aquel grito pero no volteo.

─ ¡Qué quieres boba! ─Alzo la voz claramente irritado.

Flaky contemplo su perfil y sus mejillas se coloraron de un suave rosa, se disculpó en un susurro jugando con las mangas de su sudadera.

─ Yo... ─¿Que estaba haciendo ahí? Sin pensarlo se había lanzado en la persecución del chico pero no sabía porque.

Pensó que la razón era porque lo había notado molesto y quizá estaba enfermo o preocupado o...tal vez solo quería saber porque desde ciertas semanas él era tan esquivo con ella, porque si apenas el mes anterior él se había ofrecido con una sonrisa a buscar a Flippy para que la acompañara al salir del trabajo.

─ Lifty... ─

El mencionado se crispo al escuchar su nombre de ella soltando un quejido a manera de hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

─ ¿Me odias? ─Su voz sonó preocupada y el abrió la boca pero ella volvió a hablar ─ Lo siento...perdóname ─

Woh...ella comenzó a hipar cubriendo su pálido rostro y él se levantó de golpe mirándola casi con terror

─ ¡Cállate idiota porque lloriqueas y te disculpas! ─La tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola ligeramente. Poco a poco ella lo miro inocente y el suavizo su rostro fruncido, ella era muy bonita, se sonrojo al pensarlo desviando un poco el perfil...joder.

─ Creí que me odiabas ─Sonó tan preocupada que él se sintió jodidamente mal, no era odio solo le costaba aceptar eso que Shifty había deducido, aceptar su envidia a Flippy, le costaba decirlo.

 _»Me gustas«_

El negó lentamente y ella suspiro aliviada para dejar que el joven limpiara los rastros de lágrimas con una expresión nublada.

Luego de unos minutos largos ambos sentados uno cerca del otro contra el gran tronco en silencio, miraban el cielo.

 _»Díselo«_

Su mente repetía eso una y otra vez hasta colmarlo.

─ Flaky... ─Su voz sonó pacifica pero temblorosa.

─ D-dime. ─Ella sonó igual aunque tímida.

─ Veras yo... ─

─ Hey...Flaky ─

Lifty y la nombrada se tensaron ante la profunda voz volteando para mirar a Flippy quien los miraba a unos pasos con expresión algo sombría.

─ F-flippy... ─Susurro la pelirroja levantándose seguida de Lifty

.

─ Es hora de irnos... ─Movió la cabeza invitándola a seguirlo después de mirar mal a un claramente molesto Lifty.

─ Pero yo... ─Volteo a mirar a Lifty quien resoplo dándole la espalda metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

─ Yo...no te odio ni nada de eso. ─Él se alejó sin voltear y ella sonrió caminando hasta llegar con Flippy.

 _»Tonto«_

Divago caminando solo volteando luego de un buen rato vislumbrando el árbol solitario, suspiro y como por acto reflejo saco su celular comenzando a presionar tecla tras tecla.

─ Siéntate pagare... ─Estaban en el autobús ya y fue cuando menos lo espero que en su bolsillo el vibrar de su celular la distrajo sacándolo para ver el mensaje.

─ ¿Lifty? ─

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera dejando que sus pálidas mejillas se súper coloraran de un carmín brillante entreabriendo sus labios.

 **»No te odio...pero creo que** _ **me gustas**_ **...«**

Suspiro largamente metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos caminando en dirección incierta, sabía que decir, lo que sentía y también lo que ella NO sentía por él, entonces tal vez no era tan tonto. ¿O sí?

* * *

 _Aquí un fanfic nuevo después de largo rato sin publicar nada, salio de la nada y por eso igual y es algo aburrido y confuso jajajaja_

 _Iré publicando otro fic tanto de esta pareja [la cual es mi favorita] y otras que necesito arreglar y que prometí_

 _Gracias por leer y también si hay reviews constructivos_.


End file.
